


[VID] A Midsummer Night's Sweet Dream

by hartknyx



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2020, Festivids Treat, M/M, Multi, Song: Sweet Dreams (Beyoncé), Subtitles Available, canon dubious consent due to love pollen, extremely queer, love pollen, shakespeare would be proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartknyx/pseuds/hartknyx
Summary: Think but this, and all is mended:That you have but slumbered hereWhile these visions did appear
Relationships: Demetrius/Helena/Hermia/Lysander (Midsummer Night's Dream), Nick Bottom/Oberon
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[VID] A Midsummer Night's Sweet Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).



**Source:** A Midsummer Night's Dream (National Theatre Live, 2019)  
**Song:** Sweet Dreams, by Beyoncé ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Beyonce-sweet-dreams-lyrics))  
**Length:** 3:24  
**Download:** [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ygkzfkzbp74bfm0/msnsweetd+signed.mp4/file) (.mp4, 225 mb)  



End file.
